Love Triangle
by IamPANDAmonium
Summary: Taking place in the original Naruto anime, Naruto is faced with quite a predicament when both Hinata and Sakura confess their love for him. But Naruto doesn't only have to worry about the love triangle he is now a part of, there is another mysterious enemy to Naruto. What will happen? Rated M for violence, cursing, seductive scenes, rape, and lack of clothing.
1. Secret Admirer

******Thank you all for taking the time to read my fanfiction. It is my first so it would be really nice if you could review it please. Any kind of feedback helps me, good or bad.  
**

* * *

Naruto stands outside his door, looking into the sky and admiring the beautiful day ahead of him. "Great day to train" he laughs and begins to take a step, but before he does, he notices a small pink envelope on his doorstep. "A letter? Who would send ME a letter?" Now very curious, Naruto picks up the envelope and opens it. The first thing he notices is that the handwriting is very neat and girly. The border of the paper had little hearts floating around and it looked like they wrote the whole note with a pink pen.

* * *

"Dear Naruto-kun,

You probably never bothered to notice me before, since I'm always there to pass out by the presence of you. It's alright if you don't like me back because I know how it is... but anyways, I've written this letter to tell you that I've fallen deeply in love with you. This has been going on for the last couple of years but I was always too shy to approach you and talk to you and become friends with you. My friends Kiba and Shino always tease me for being so shy and growing a very dark red colour when I'm about 10 feet near you. It's gotten to the point where it's almost ridiculous and now I'm mustered up my courage to come greet you, by letter. I was hoping later this week, maybe tomorrow, you could arrive at the outdoors training ground and meet me there. If you don't want to go, that's fine, I could always just wait for a better time. Maybe we could go practice training our ninja skills together, then possibly get some ramen (because we all know it's your favorite) and then we can go shopping and just hang out together. Meet me around 4:00 in the afternoon. I hope you see you there, Naruto-kun.

P.S. I'm trying to give this to you face to face so if you only see this at your doorstep it means I have chickened out into handing to you and I'm very sorry about my shyness. I hope you to see you tomorrow, thank you for reading my little letter of joy."

* * *

Naruto stares at the note for a good two minutes before he finally tries to run it over in his head. "How is this possible? Nobody has ever even liked me as a friend ever since I was a young child." He stood on his doorstep for a while trying to come up with a logical solution for the note. The streets are growing busy with people now, shops are beginning to open and various citizens of the Hidden Leaf village are waking up and starting their day. As Naruto starts to notice the people, he realizes that he has been on his door step for much too long. Glancing at his watch he realizes that it is already 8:30am. Training starts at 8:00am sharp, and being this late will surely get him in a lot of trouble. He stuffs the note in his back pocket and bolts off in the direction of the training ground, hoping that Kakashi won't give him too bad of a punishment. As Naruto passes his favorite ramen shop, the owner greets him with a smile "Morning Naruto, I'm guessing you would like some ramen?" As much as Naruto would LOVE some ramen, he did not have time. Being late by ten minutes is bad enough, but thirty is just awful. He had to get to the training grounds before it gets too late. "No time. I'm late for training!" The shopkeeper is taken aback by this response because Naruto was his biggest customer, eating at his shop every morning. "Surely you will be back for some later? I have the best ramen in the whole Hidden Leaf village" Naruto lets out a chuckle, "I will be back tonight for dinner, I promise" And with that, Naruto picks up speed and runs down the street. His orange shirt flutters in the wind as he sprints across the dusty dirt path. As he rounds a sharp corner, the note in his back pocket flies out of his pocket and floats off into the distance without Naruto noticing. He was too focused on making to the training grounds to even notice that his feet were moving so fast that they were kicking up dust into the warm summer air. As Naruto continues running, the note flies off very far into the distance and lands on the ground directly in front of a dark figure. "Whats this?" The man bends over and picks up the note. "I think we just found the perfect opportunity." The man crushes Hinata's note in his hand.

* * *

******Please review my fanfiction if you could. It really helps me out.**


	2. Noodle Night

**Here ya go guys. The second chapter of Love Triangle. It is a little longer than the first chapter and i guarantee you that there will be even longer chapters. Please take the time to review, it really helps me to improve on my writing. Thanks guys :D**

* * *

Naruto kneels down on one knee. Letting out long and exhausted breaths, sweat is dripping off his face. He only had a little more to go, he has to give it his all. He launches off his back foot and begins running straight towards Kakashi, jumping to the left and right in attempt to stump his opponent. As he nears Kakashi, he quickly gets low to the ground and slides under his legs. Grabbing one of the little bells hanging from Kakashi's side. "I finally got ya Kakashi sensei" Naruto teases. "I guess that makes me the superior ninja." Kakashi stares at Naruto expressionless for a few moments. "Naruto, you are too ignorant to have realized I already stole the bell back." Naruto quickly looks at his hand which, of course, is now empty. "Oh well" Naruto exclaims as he throws his arms behind his head. He can now relax from training and enjoy the rest of his night. Naruto is absolutely filthy from all the training. His shirt and pants are covered in dirt and grass stains from various failed attempts at out smarting Kakashi sensei. He has cuts and bruises all over his body where some of the cuts got all the way through his clothes, leaving them completely ruined. Kakashi sensei had made Naruto stay late for practice and didn't allow him to leave until he could steal one of the bells. Knowing how exceptionally great Kakashi is as a ninja, it took Naruto a very long time to get one, resulting in him staying an extra 4 hours to train.

Naruto lays on the dirt ground, relieved to finally be done training for the day. It only takes him a few moment to remember his promise he made to the shopkeeper earlier that day. His face goes from relieved to worried in an instant. It's nearly 8:00pm now, he just hopes that he hasn't missed his chance to eat dinner at the ramen shop. He jolts upwards and begins running towards the village, turning around to say goodnight to Kakashi. "I gotta go Kakashi, I'm late for something important." He waves goodbye to Kakashi and gives him a warm, friendly smile as he runs off. "Such a stupid kid" Kakashi mutters to himself as he watches Naruto dissapear from sight. "Stupid indeed" A mysterious voice emits from the shadows behind Kakashi. "But he will make of good use to our... cause" a dark figure walks out of the darkness and stands next to Kakashi. Kakashi doesn't move a muscle as the man walks up next to him. "I don't understand why you couldn't have done it now." Kakashi says as he continues to stare in the direction that Naruto went. The mysterious man puts his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and lets out a bone chilling chuckle, the kind of chuckle that gives you goosebumps. "All in due time Kakashi, all in due time."

Naruto sprints through the streets, trying to get to the ramen shop before it closes. He is completely oblivious to the fact that he is nearly running over every person on the road. Eventually the sound of many people yelling at Naruto is very audible. Stuff like "Watch where your'e going, freak!" or "Big surprise, he destroys all our stuff just like the fox." Naruto had no time to be angry at the people, he had to keep his promise of eating dinner at the ramen shop. His torn clothing moves freely in the wind as he nears the ramen shop. Luckily, it's still open.

As he enters the shop, people outside start to calm down and go back to their business. The first thing Naruto notices about the shop is the smell. The smell of absolutely delightful noodles fills the air, complimented by the various ingredients that you can ask to have in your soup. Ingredients mainly involving a wide selection of meats and vegetables. As Naruto sits down, he notices a person sitting not too far from him. The girl is covering her face with a menu as if she doesn't want to be seen. "Hinata, is that you?" Naruto leans to the side in his chair, trying to peek past the menu. "Y-y-yes Naruto, It's me." Hinata fumbles for words in the presence of Naruto for fear of messing up in front of him. She lowers her menu and scoots over next to Naruto. "How did you know I would be here?" Naruto asks. Her face turns red and she lets out a soft giggle. Naruto couldn't help but think of how cute Hinata was when she laughed. "I asked the owner of this shop to make sure you came back for dinner today." Hinata just continues giggling softly until Naruto eventually decides to make an order. "We could order something to share if you would like." Now it's Narutos face that's turning red, so red that you would think he was a tomato. "T-that sounds wonderful Naruto-kun."

Time really flies when you are having fun. Naruto and Hinata must have been talking for a good 2 hours, and yet it only felt like 30 minutes. Naruto glances at his watch, still laughing from the joke Hinata just told him. "Wow it's late. We should really be getting home." Hinata is obviously saddened by this. She was having so much fun having a real conversation with Naruto for the first time. Although she was sad, she agreed that it was getting very late. As Naruto looks into Hinata's eyes, he just wants to spend more and more time with her. Could he be in love as well? They hadn't really approached the topic of Hinata's love for him in their conversations tonight. "Hinata, Could we still meet tomorrow at 4? I really want to spend more time with you." Naruto gives her a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat. As soon as Naruto says this, Hinata's eyes grow very big and you could just see that she was happy. She was smiling bigger than Naruto has ever seen before. Come to think of it, Naruto really hasn't taken the time to notice how beautiful she was. Maybe he did actually love Hinata. "Sure Naruto! I would love that." And with that they exit the ramen shop together and head their separate ways, both of them very excited for the day ahead of them. A shadowy figure watches them from the rooftops. "Perfect" the man chuckles. And in an instant, he dissapears into the night.

* * *

******Please remember to review. It helps me know what I can improve on.**


	3. Complications Arise

**Well here it is, Chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to review my fanfiction, it always helps me improve on writing and inspires me to make more. School is starting up soon so I won't be able to post very often. I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer. On top of that, I'm having a bit of writers block. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3. Please excuse the chapter name, I'm not good at naming chapters. If i come up with a better one, I'll change it.**

* * *

As night rolls by, the only sound heard is the rustle of the leaves and the occasional hoot of an owl. "Is this kid worth all the trouble? Couldn't we just do it without him?" Two men stand in an open area of the forest. "Naruto Uzumaki is vital to our operation. Once we have him, we can complete our mission." As the other man speaks, a slight wind picks up in the air. All is quiet once again as the two men dissapear from the area, not leaving a trace of their meeting.

* * *

The sun slowly rises over the horizon, warming air with its orangish glow. Birds chirp to signal the approach of another beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf village. The young and beautiful Hinata Hyuga awakens, excited for the day ahead of her. What could be better than a long day of training, followed up by spending a nice afternoon with Naruto Uzumaki. She slips out of bed and puts on her usual clothing to prepare for training. After a wonderful breakfast of ramen, she makes her way out her front door. The first thing she notices is how beautiful the sky looks today. The warm glow of the sun really compliments the wonderful blue sky. "This will be perfect" she says to herself as she begins walking down the dirt path. She says hello to all of the citizens on the street as she passes by. Eventually she rounds corner and is stopped right in her tracks. "W-who are you?"

* * *

Naruto stretches his arms far above his head and lets out a large yawn. He had stayed up very late the previous night, talking to Hinata at the ramen shop. He remembered his agreement to meet Hinata later that day. He couldn't wait for that moment. Thoughts of her beautiful hair and lovely smile pop into his mind. "Today will be perfect" he mumbles to himself as he finally begins putting on his clothes. Naruto woke up early this morning so that he would be able to eat ramen at his favorite shop. Walking out of his house he looks down the street to make sure the shop is open. Sure enough, it is. Naruto walks towards the ramen shop, greeting the owner as he nears the entrance. "Morning Naruto. I have already made a bowl of ramen for you. It's over there, closest to the wall." The owner points in the direction of the ramen and gives Naruto a big smile. "Thank you" Naruto says as he walks over to the ramen. After eating it as fast as he could, he quickly pays the owner and sets out towards the training grounds. All he can think about is Hinata as he nears the training grounds. "Looks like you made it on time today, Naruto. Make that a habit." Kakashi is waiting at the training grounds for the rest of his team, Naruto is the first to arrive. "Don't worry Kakashi, I'll try hard not to be late anymore."

Because of his early arrival, the wait for Sakura and Sasuke lasted about 10 minutes. Naruto stretched out on the ground to prepare for his day of training. Kakashi sensei just watches him while standing next to a large tree. "Oh! Hey Naruto, I didn't think you would be here so early." Sakura arrives at the training ground. "Yeah, I didn't want to make Kakashi sensei mad." Naruto says through a large grin. Naruto continues with his morning stretches as Sakura slowly walks over to him. There is something about Sakura that makes Naruto feel... good. "Looks like it's time to train!" Naruto says as Sasuke can be seen arriving.

* * *

Kakashi sensei begins lecturing his students, as he always does before they start to train. Todays lecture is about dodging your opponents attacks. But Sakura isn't focusing on what her sensei is saying. She is too busy admiring Naruto. Naruto stands in the middle of her and Sasuke, arms held behind his head and a big smile on his face. That smile... it just melted Sakura. Ever since Sakura was a young girl, she has always had a crush on Naruto. But she has never gotten the nerve to tell him, her shyness gets the best of her every time. How could she tell Naruto that she liked him? "I'm so stupid! Naruto doesn't like me back, he never will." These thoughts run through her head as she continues to watch Naruto. Drifting further and further away from the real world, her mind takes over and she begins daydreaming. She imagines her and Naruto are married with two beautiful children, one boy and one girl. As she is sitting on their lovely red couch in the living room, she hears the sound of the door unlocking. Naruto walks into their home, looking exhausted. He has returned from his mission to the Hidden Sand Village. "Welcome home sweetie" Sakura says with an obvious sense of excitement to it. Naruto walks into the living room and kisses Sakura on the cheek before sitting down next to her. "I'm sure that mission was tiring, but you can't go to sleep yet. I have plans for tonight." She gives him a devious smile as she sits on his lap, facing towards him. She begins leaning in to give him a kiss. "Sakura!" A snap back to reality, Sakura jolts awake from her daydream to find that Kakashi sensei's lecture is over. Both Naruto and Sasuke and staring at her, as well as Kakashi sensei. "Would you answer my question please?" Kakashi glares at Sakura, angry at her for not paying attention. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, could you repeat your question please?" It's obvious that Naruto and Sasuke are trying to hold back their laughter. "I asked if you would like to begin training." Sakura couldn't have felt more embarassed. She made herself look like a complete fool in front of Naruto. "Yes sensei, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Kakashi stands tall as his students try to catch their breath. "You guys obviously didn't pay attention to my lecture this morning." He glares at each student, especially Sakura. "I will see you tomorrow, we will work on the same thing as today. You all obviously need practice." The students all let out groans, Kakashi had worked them hard today. Sasuke stands up straight and without a word, he leaves the training ground. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kakashi says as he casually walks away from the training grounds, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. "Ummm... Naruto, could I talk to you for a second?" Naruto glances at his watch before responding to Sakura. Worry on his face, he begins to start running towards the forest. "Not now Sakura, I have somewhere to be. Bye!" Sakura would have bursted into tears right then and there if she didn't come to her senses. "He just left! Just like that... Where could he possibly have to go?" Sakura plops down on the dusty ground, her back facing a training dummy.

Naruto barrels through the forest, running into branches and almost tripping every other step. Finally, he can see the clearing that Hinata wanted to meet him at. Examining the area all over, he notices no sign of Hinata. "Where could she be? We were supposed to meet at 4:00, right?" Naruto impatiently leans against a tree and taps his foot on the ground, looking off in both directions every minute or so. "Young love is so cute." On the other side of the clearing, a man slowly walks out from the shade that the trees are creating. "Who are you?" Naruto gets off the tree he is leaning on. "Where's Hinata?" The man approaches Naruto in such a casual way. He finally gets right in front of Naruto and looks down on him, a devious smile slowly forming on his face. "Don't you worry a little blonde hair on your head, Hinata is safe with us." Naruto begins to get in a battle stance, ready for any violence that may occur. "Bring her back to me you asshole!" His eyes are full of rage, lips curled back to show his sharp canine teeth. "Listen kid. If you ever want to see your precious little Hinata again, you will meet us here tomorrow night. And if you don't come alone, well, we will have a little..." The man pauses for a moment, searching for the correct word. "Fun, with her." As these words creep out of his lips, he begins to once again dissapear into the shadows. Naruto obviously is trying to hold back his tears. "What did he mean by fun?" He couldn't help but worry about what this "fun" could be. Were they going to kill her? Torture her? Why was all this happening? "Naruto, I finally found you. I need to talk to you about something." The all too familiar voice belonged to Sakura. Naruto carefully hid his face, worried that tears my be rolling out of his eyes. "What is it, Sakura. I'm sorta busy right now." The little cracks in his voice were enough to tell that he was sad, as she could not see the tears coming from his eyes. "Well... I am not quite sure how to say this Naruto, but... I am in love with you. I always have been, Naruto. And I can't hold it in any longer, you have to know how I really feel." Naruto was obviously shocked, his eyes grew wide as he tried to process all of this. "Sakura, I... I just need some time to think. I have a lot going on at the moment. I need time to myself." Sakura couldn't be sadder, she just confessed her deep love to Naruto and he says that he needs time to think. Why can't he just give her answer now? "Oh, ok Naruto. It's totally fine, I'll see you at training tomorrow." And with that, she heads back home, following the same path she used before. Naruto, on the other hand, stayed in the clearing for a little longer. Soon it starts to become night, the orange sun starts to set over the trees. Naruto Uzumaki heads home, not ready for what will happen the next day.


	4. Unexpected Help

**Sorry for the long wait guys. It took a lot longer than I expected it to. School and stuff is really getting in the way of my fanfiction. If you will give me some time I will try to make the last chapter a really good one. Thank you for your support and patience.**

* * *

A single ray of sunshine seeps past Naruto's curtains and onto his face. The birds can be heard singing their lovely songs that always mark the arrival of morning. A cool breeze begins to make all the leaves sway side to side. On any other day this would be the perfect morning. But it isn't any other day, today is the day that Naruto must meet the mysterious man in the forest with hopes of freeing Hinata. Naruto sluggishly gets out of bed and begins to prepare for his day. He couldn't help but worry that the meeting tonight was going to end in violence. He grabbed as many of his weapons as he could and put them in his pockets. "If I'm gonna go in there, I'm going in prepared." he says to himself as he puts on his headband. He opens his front door and begins the short, yet painful, walk to the training grounds. Every step felt heavier than the previous. He reaches the training grounds just in time for Kakashi's lecture, his mind wandering off as he tries to figure out his plan for later.

"I will see the three of you tomorrow for training. And Naruto, you need to focus more. Your dodges were very sloppy." Kakashi glares at Naruto as he says these things, Naruto not even listening to a single word. Sasuke goes ahead and leaves the area, not even saying a word. Kakashi soon leaving as well, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. "Naruto, would you like to walk into the village with me?" Sakura asks him in such a shy tone of voice. "I think I'll stay here for a bit, Sakura. You go ahead." Naruto not even looking up to face her as he speaks. "What is he up to?" Sakura thinks to herself. She heads out towards the village, dissapearing from Naruto's sight. As soon as he was sure she left, Naruto got up and starting to make his way into the forest. "Where is he heading to?" Sakura thinks to herself as she watches him from behind a tree. Sakura slowly and quietly begins to pursue Naruto into the forest. Naruto arrives into the clearing, the man is already there with Hinata tied up and on the ground beside him. "I thought you would chicken out Naruto. And it looks like you came alone as well. perfect." Naruto glances on the ground to where Hinata is sitting. Tears are in her eyes and multiple red marks and scratches can be seen all over her body. Her clothing must have been ripped completely off. Her body was completely exposed, revealing the redness all over her stomach, upper chest, and legs. Her undergarments were completely gone, her breasts and womanhood were showing clearly. "What have you been doing to her!" he yells to the man, anger growing on his face. "Me? I did nothing. Some of the more rowdy people in our operation got a little... too carried away." Naruto gets low to the ground on all fours like a fox, preparing to lunge at the man. "Don't try anything Naruto, remember that we still have her." He pulls off the gag in Hinata's mouth. "Naruto! T-They hurt me. Please help me, please..." Tears pouring out of her eyes, her mouth quivering in pain. Naruto looked down and noticed a dark redness of the skin around her womanhood with some kind of liquid seeping out from her. "You make me sick! It's me you want, not her. Why the hell would you rape her, she's innocent!" Naruto's slight anger transformed into a full out rage in only ten seconds. "Just calm down kid. Now, calm down and listen up." To Naruto's surprise, the main was remaining extremely calm. He didn't flinch a muscle when Naruto got in his battle stance. "Hey boss, look what I found." A big man walks out from the edge of the clearing, Sakura is struggling in his arms trying to break free. When Sakura looks over to Hinata she can't help but burst into tears. "I thought you said you would come alone! This wasn't part of the deal kid." Anger grows on the mans face, this is the first time Naruto has seen much emotion at all expressed by him. "When we say come alone, we mean COME ALONE! I guess this means we just have another little play thing." He puts a hand on Sakura's cheek. "Rokudenashi, take care of the kid. I'll take the girls back to base." After giving his orders, the man looks at Naruto. "You just ruined these girls lives, Naruto. But don't worry about dealing with the guilt, Rokudenashi will make quick work of you." The man grabs Hinata and Sakura before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke. Rokudenashi turns to Naruto and cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this"

Naruto holds up a hand and begins to beckon Rokudenashi towards him. "What are you waiting for, come at me." Rokudenashi lunges towards Naruto. For a big guy he was really fast, but Naruto was faster. He used the force from Rokudenashi's punch against him, twisting his wrist and throwing him to the side. Rokudenashi lands on his back but instantly jumps back on to his feet. This time it was Naruto who attacked. He punched straight for Rokudenashi's head, but Rokudenashi ducked and sent a fist into his gut. Naruto could barely breathe. His knee came up and caught Rokudenashi's face, sending him flying backwards with a trail of blood in the air. Naruto was in imense pain from that last punch, he didn't think he could last much longer. Naruto had to end this fight soon, before he gets too hurt. He runs over and begins to punch Rokudenashi repeatedly until he finally begs him to stop. "Where did he take them!?" Naruto yells. Rokudenashi just spits in his face and laughs. "What makes you think I'll tell you?" Naruto pulls back his fist and sends a punch straight into his nose. "Tell me now!" Naruto had broken Rokudenashi's nose with that last punch, he was in agonizing pain. "They went back to base. If you exit the village and head North-East you should be able to find it. They have it heavily guarded though, you'll never get past the first door." He laughs again, not caring that Naruto knew the location of their base. Naruto pulls his arm back once more and punches him with all his might, knocking him out cold. "We'll see about that."

Waking up the next morning was like hell for Naruto. His body hurt all over and on top of that, he was going to set out for the base today. He opened his bedroom curtains and looked out the window. The sun hasn't fully risen yet because he woke up very early this morning. He needed to leave early enough so that nobody can follow him. Naruto closes his curtains and walks over to his closet. He opens the closet door and looks around, trying to pick out the right clothes to wear today. Although, there was no point in really choosing a different outfit because he had multiple pairs of the same clothes. He always wore that same orange shirt and pants every day. To be honest, it's all he can afford with his financial standpoint. He got them for a very fair price at the markets and they always had more pairs when he went there. After minutes of examining the clothes, he finally reached for the pair nearest to the left and put it on. He knew that the ramen shop wouldn't be open this early, so he quickly fixed a bowl of cereal and ate up. After finishing his breakfast, he walks over to his front door. His hand hesitates as it approaches the door knob. "I have to do it, for Hinata and Sakura." He turned the door knob and walked out of his home, heading straight for the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kiba picks at his teeth while Shino paces back and forth. "I don't know Shino, maybe she has just been busy." Shino stops pacing and looks straight at Kiba. "She hasn't been to training for about 3 days now. I'm worried about her." Kiba stops picking at his sharp canine teeth for a moment and looks up at Shino. "Is that Naruto passing by?" Kiba points behind Shino, towards the figure of Naruto in the distance. "What is he doing out this early?" Kiba stands up from the ground and picks up his bag. "Maybe we should follow him." Shino nods his head in agreement and they begin to pursue Naruto from a safe distance. Like a mere shadow they follow Naruto all the way to the gates of the village. "Where the hell could he be going?" Kiba growls over to Shino. "I don't know, but I have a feeling he will lead us to Hinata. Keep following, and don't let him see you."

Naruto can't help but have the feeling that someone is following him. His head turns around to check, but he sees nothing. "Just the wind...?" He is growing more and more paranoid by the second. "Whatever. Getting to that base is more important than stupid wind." His head turns back to look straight ahead as he continues to run through the forest. He stops suddenly as he reaches a large clearing in the forest. The only light in the whole area comes from two torches on the walls of what seems to be a cave. Large boulders can be seen mostly around the edges of the clearing. Hooded men patrol around the clearing, two men guard a large entrance into the cave. About three other men walk around the outside edges of the clearing, looking behind a tree every so often. "How am I going to get past all this?" Naruto thinks to himself. Two hands grab his shoulders, one hand on each shoulder. Naruto has to refrain from making any sudden moves, so he wouldn't alert any of the men in the clearing. "Shhhh, Naruto. It's me and Shino. We are looking for Hinata and thought that you would lead us to her." Naruto turns around to see Kiba and Shino standing behind him. "How did you find me?" Naruto couldn't help but feel really happy that they followed him. "Just tell us what to do. As long as it saves Hinata, we are ok with it." Kiba smiles, showing off his sharp canine teeth. "Alright then. Here's the plan." Naruto leans in to Kiba and Shino and begins to tell them his idea. This is it, they must save Hinata.


End file.
